UNTITLED
by Eternity
Summary: Serena is alone in the world and is shipped off to a school in England. Who can possibly break her shell? R&R please
1. The beginning...

Title: Untitled  
By: Eternity  
Rating: PG (I never really can figure out a rating)  
Yeah I know, pretty boring title. I couldn't think of one though so :-P to all that care. Um, well after 1 year of not   
writing, I decided to come out of retirement. Normal disclaimer, so yadda yadda on that. R&R PLEASE!! I do like to   
know if I'm any good at this ^^;;  
And so without further ado...  
  
  
"PAPA!!!"  
The scream pierced everyone's heart on the manor. They all knew what it meant. The master had died in battle.   
He left behind him an 8-year-old daughter, and a manor full of servants. His wife had died giving birth to the single   
child, and now he was dead after being called to battle by the king.  
The carrier had arrived only a little while ago, interrupting the young mistress of her flute practicing. The master   
always wrote to his daughter. But this time as the young Serena opened looked at the note, she knew it was not   
her father's handwriting. As she read tears started to form, and then when the entire meaning hit her she   
screamed. The carrier looked on in sadness. He hated to be the bringer of bad news, but it was his job. And with   
the war raging on, he often had these types of letters.  
  
  
Many years had passed since that day Serena opened the letter announcing the death of her father. 8 years   
actually. Serena was now a gorgeous 16-year-old young woman. That letter had changed her life. The manor   
was stripped from her and she was sent away to the Blocking Frans School that would take care of her, because no   
one else would. Serena became an impassive beauty. A fighter as well. One of the first things she learned was to   
fight. After many advances in her first year at the school, she pleaded to the combat teacher to teach her, even   
though she was a girl. He finally complied, and she proved to be very good at it, better than any of his other pupils   
were. By the age of 12 she could beat all the boys in the class, no one could match her.   
"Did you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"Hear about the kid that made an advance at Serena."  
"NO!"  
"Yes. She was none too pleased."  
"What'd she do?"  
"She challenged him. Come on, the fight is suppose to be now."  
  
The whole school knew about it, even the teachers did. But no one would stop her. Serena had become a type of   
initiation for the older boys that came to the Blocking Frans School. She gave them humility that they would learn   
no other way. Many boys had come into the school with full egos. But after facing Serena, their egos had depleted.  
"You're serious about this?" the boy asked.  
"Dead serious." Serena answered coldly.  
The boy sighed, "very well. But I must warn you, you are going to get your butt whooped."  
Giving him a smirk, Serena answered, "Let's get started and find out."  
"Very well. You move first."  
Serena gave her legendary smirk once again and dropped her sword. It was going to be a fencing match. The   
teachers had banned her from any boxing related fights after she sent a boy into a coma.   
"Well that was rather stupid." The boy commented.  
"SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU KNOW!" someone from the audience yelled in. Serena's face never changed from her   
smirk.  
"Please," Serena she said menacingly, "begin."  
The boy shrugged and started to advance on her.   
Serena continued to dodge each swipe until she was backed up on the edge of the ring. The boy smirked at her this   
time. "Looks like the pretty girl is stuck."  
Serena gave him the meanest glare she could muster and then sprang, doing a flip over his head. She landed right   
next to her sword. "Now then," she started kicking up her sword into her hand, "now that I have my sword," she   
paused, "let's dance." And with her last word she plunged at the boy. He was caught slightly off guard, but was   
able to block. For the next few minutes the two in the fighter's ring fought. Almost looking evenly matched, which   
shocked everyone. Then Serena came back to herself and tripped the boy and pointed her sword at his neck. "Now   
what were you warning me about? Oh yes, you said you'd whoop my butt." And then Serena let out a sadistic   
laugh.  
The boy just stayed on his back. Shocked. He had been the best swordsman at his school prior to this one. And   
now this girl showed him up? He guessed he shouldn't have gone so easy on her.  
There was a loud cheer from the audience when Serena pinned him, but she did not stick around. She immediately   
took off to her room.   
  
The boy became known as Darien. No one really knew much about him. After his fight with Serena others that had   
been beaten by her as their initiation befriended him, but he was not a very personal type of person. And would tell   
them nothing of his family, or home. He did however, talk about Serena, quite often.   
One of the first things he did was find out her name. Serena the Magnificent, they called her. She was almost like   
a god to the younger kids. Wishing to be just like her. Darien also learned from his friends that Serena was very   
smart to, the top in the class. Serena was the top in everything she did. She was the prettiest; she was the best   
on horseback, the best in the ring, the best in the classroom. One thing, however, she didn't do was play a musical   
instrument.  
Darien thought it was silly for his friend, Andrew, to include that note. Why would it matter if she could play a   
musical instrument? She's perfect in everything else. Maybe she just wasn't musical. Andrew thought about but   
didn't see the point. It would only make since for her to be musical. He had heard her singing once. Now what   
Andrew was DOING when he heard her, he wouldn't tell Darien, but Andrew did tell him that Serena was musical.   
  
  
Serena stayed away from Darien. She never liked any of the boys that had made advances on her that's why she   
challenged them. But Darien kept pursuing her, trying to start up a conversation. Once, after such an incident   
Serena began screaming at him. But not just screaming at him, screaming at him in French. Which surprised   
everyone because for one, they were in England, and two, French was not taught at their school. What surprised   
them even more was that Darien understood her.  
"Laissez-moi seul!" she screamed at him. (Leave me alone!)  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais?" he answered calmly. (Why should I?)  
Serena glared at him, "Je ne veux pas vous parler. Vous êtes trop fier de vous-même." (I do not want to talk to you.   
You are too proud of yourself)  
"Moi? Fier de me? Regardez-vous, Serena le magnifique. Vous ne parlerez pas même à n'importe qui!" (Me? Full of   
myself? Look at you, Serena the Magnificent. You won't even talk to anyone!"  
"Vous n'avez aucune idée ce que je suis intervenu dans ma vie. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi je suis la voie que je   
suis, ni je vous pense devrais." (You have no idea what I have gone through in my life. You don't know why I am the   
way I am, nor do I think you should.) and then reverting back to English, finally noticing her switch in language and   
the looks she was getting from others in the hallway she said, "Now, if you'll excuse me Darien, I have to get to   
class." She then shoved her way through him and walked down the hall. Darien glared at her, but then walked the   
other way.  
Later that night Darien reiterated the encounter to Andrew. Who, of course, already knew about it, but hadn't   
known what was said.   
"Where'd you learn French from!?" Andrew bellowed.  
"From my parents. I am French."  
"You ARE?"  
"Yes, now getting back to the subject at hand."  
"Ah yes, Serena. You have it bad for her don't you?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Darien said looking away.  
"A..HA! So you DO have it bad! Look at that blush!"  
"Okay, suppose I do have a crush on Serena," Darien said turning back to Andrew, "What's so wrong about that?   
She's pretty much perfect."  
"Except your forgetting two things."  
"And what's that? Besides the fact that she 'beat' me the first day I came here?"  
"Well, that was one. But the other would be, Serena has never opened up to anyone. She is about as impassive   
and stoic as you can get. I don't think she's smiled ever since I came here. And I've been here 4 years."  
"You mean, even with all of her awards and what she's accomplished, she's not happy?"  
Andrew nodded, "Something tragic happened to her before she came. She's an orphan, did you know that?"  
Darien nodded, he had been told that she was an orphan; that's why she didn't leave on vacations.  
Darien took the next week to think about what Andrew had said. If he could get Serena to smile, then he'd have   
her.  
  
After classes Serena went immediately to her room. She almost began to cry, but stopped herself. She had lost   
control of herself. And it was all because of that stupid boy, Darien. What had tempted her to speak in French?   
She hadn't spoken French since she arrived at the Frans. Yet there she was, in the middle of the hallway, yelling at   
pretty much a stranger in French, her native language. But Darien stood up to her. Just then she realized that he   
had spoken to her in French. French? He knew French? Why would he know French? Maybe she would speak to   
this Darien person. After all, she remembered when she fought him that she felt him holding back. She hadn't felt   
like pushing it. His advance had actually flattered her. He was the most handsome guy that had come to the Frans.   
And it was nothing like the others. It had been very gentle, no vulgarity at all. But she knew she had to keep her   
reputation of fighting those who did make an advance towards her, so she challenged him.   
  
Darien finally felt safe enough to confront Serena again. But this time it wouldn't be in a crowded hallway. Darien   
made his way to the girls' dorms. When he walked into Serena's dorm lobby the girls just about jumped him.   
Finally, he made his way through them and found one girl that was sitting off to the side. "Where is Serena's   
room?" he asked her.  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Serena's room?"  
Everyone in the room hushed.  
"Yes, Serena's room."  
The girl sighed and then said, "268 B," Darien nodded to her in a thanking way and then walked towards the stairs,   
the girl spoke up again, "but you won't find her there."  
"Well where is she?"  
Once again she sighed, "You really are desperate aren't you?" Darien just glared at her. "Very well, she is at the   
park. Most likely in the rose gardens by the lake."  
"Thank you." Darien said and then walked out.   
  
Darien saw her. She was on the bench. Her legs tucked up, her arms around them, and her head leaning against   
her knees. She looked so helpless. But he knew that if he ever said such a thing she'd break his arm. Instead he   
picked a rose and walked to the lakeshore. He crouched down and watched the sun set. Finally when he had his   
wits about him he spoke, "Beautiful isn't it?" He kept facing the sunset, waiting for her to speak. Finally she did.  
"Very," was her reply.  
"I used to watch the sunset with my older sister, before she married."  
"I never had anyone to watch it with."  
"You're an orphan, I know. I'm sorry."  
"Why should you be. It's not your life."  
"I've always felt sorry for those in unfortunate situations." He paused and then out of nowhere said, "Where are you   
from?"  
The sudden change in the subject caught Serena off guard and she blanked.  
"Well? Your French is excellent. And I could tell a slight southern accent to it."  
"I'm from Marseille." Serena answered timidly.  
"Ah, so I was correct. Another native from France is here."  
"Another one?" she asked bewildered.  
"Why yes. I'm French." He said finally turning to face her. He then gave her a curt bow. "Now mademoiselle, what   
is this I hear of you not ever being happy? Never smiling?"  
"Why should it bother you?" she said turning back to her cold self.  
"Well, I don't like seeing someone so beautiful look so glum."  
Serena blushed from the comment and turned her head away from him, hiding it behind her legs.  
"Serena the Magnificent blushing? Well I don't believe my eyes."  
Serena's face grew angry as she got up and grabbed him by the throat, "You're just like everyone else aren't you?   
Trying to get to me. Make me yours. But you don't mean it."  
"Please Serena. I can't breathe." Darien's face began turning blue and Serena let go, aghast at what she had   
done.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."  
Darien took a deep breath and rubbed his neck, "It's quite all right. Perhaps I shouldn't have been sarcastic."  
"Sarcastic?" Serena looked as if she had never heard the word.  
"Why yes. You just looked so cute, I couldn't help but tease."  
"You're the first..."  
"I'm the first?" Darien cocked an eyebrow looking at her, waiting for her to complete her sentence.  
"You're the first to apologize and compliment me."  
"First to compliment you? Why that's absurd! You're gorgeous! Who wouldn't compliment you!?" By the look on   
Serena's face, he knew she was telling the truth. She had never been complimented.  
"You're also the first," she continued, "that I did not want to challenge."  
"Then why did you?" he asked.  
"Well, it was a crowded hallway, and everyone had heard you, and knew what was expected of me. I had to."  
"You had to challenge me?"  
"Well not really, but in order to save my reputation I did. But thank you for not really fighting me. I'm sure you   
didn't really expect me to be as good as I am, but still I thank you. I really didn't want to fight."  
"Well I could tell you were holding back as well. But it did shock me when you won." Serena smirked at the   
comment. "Oh come on! That's almost a smile. Come on! You can do it. I know you're happy that I was taken by   
surprise."  
And then suddenly a smile broke out from Serena's face, a gorgeous smile.  
"Well my work here is done." Serena's smile then completely faded.  
"You're leaving?"  
"Well, unless you want me to stay. I had set out to just make you smile, but I can stick around. It is a Friday and I   
don't have anything to do tonight. Oh, here." Darien gave Serena the rose he had been holding the entire time.  
Serena took it, "Thank you," she said meekly, "and please, stay. I could use some company. I've been alone too   
long."  
"Very well, I shall stay. But let us go for a walk," he held out his hand to Serena to help her up, "the sun has   
already set, and the path has lights." Serena nodded and took his hand. What surprised Darien however, was that   
she didn't let go.  
  
Darien and Serena walked together for the next few hours. Talking about everything. Serena even told Darien   
about her father being called away in the army, and how she had gotten the letter about his death. How everything   
had been taken from her. And then, how she vowed never to cry or play her flute again. The story saddened   
Darien. And when she was finally done he told her so. But then to get her mind off the past, he lightened the mood   
by telling her some jokes he had heard as a lad. Serena giggled and such more than she had ever done since she   
had arrived at the Frans.  
  
Then they were at Serena's dorm. Everyone was already asleep; after all it was 3 in the morning. They walked   
into the lobby. "Well Serena, I better let you go to..." he was interrupted by the shock of Serena hugging him, her   
arms around his neck.  
"Thank you Darien." She looked up into his eyes and then backed away, turning her head in embarrassment.  
Darien was sad she'd be so embarrassed by just hugging him. He took her chin in his hands and turned her to face   
him again. "You have no need to be embarrassed Serena. I'd do anything for you." And then he kissed her. It was   
simple at first, but then the passion grew. Serena put her arms around his neck again, liking the sensation. When   
they broke away, it was not because they wanted to, but because they had no air left.  
Then, without saying a word, Serena took Darien's hand and led him to her room. When they reached her room,   
she immediately started rummaging through her closet. "Serena what are you looking for?" Darien sighed and sat   
on the bed.  
"Just a second. Aha! Her it is." Serena pulled out a small black case. When she opened it, Darien could see that it   
was a gorgeous silver flute.  
"Your flute?" Serena nodded and started putting it together. "Do you remember how to play?"  
"I...I don't know." Serena said sadly. "My teacher said that when you get good, you never forget how. Perhaps my   
fingers will remember from 8 years ago." Serena put the flute to her mouth and began to play. She wasn't really   
sure what she was playing, but it sounded good. She suddenly stopped and started crying. Darien immediately   
went to her. She curled up in his arms.  
"Shhh," he soothed, "it's okay."  
"I'm finally happy," she stated simply, "and I owe it all to you." Serena kissed Darien again and then curled up   
against him and fell asleep.  
________  
Well this is where I originally ended. However, I thought of a sort of follow up. So here we go...  
  
Darien stayed with Serena until he knew she would not wake if he moved her. He laid her down on her bed, kissed   
her temple and walked back to his dormitory, where Andrew waited for him expectantly, as well as a number of   
other boys.  
  
When Darien walked in his dormitory a loud cheer erupted from those gathered. "What the hell?"  
"DARIEN! WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" one boy yelled.  
"WAIT TO GO DARE!" yelled another.  
Darien looked perplexed, and then realized what they meant and turned crimson red. He had not thought they   
would think that of him. Darien started shaking his head, "Nothing happened."  
Andrew came up next to him and nudged him in the ribs, "SURE! We believe you 'nothing' happened. You have just   
been gone all night with the most gorgeous girl in the school."  
Darien became fumed at what they were thinking of him and Serena. He picked Andrew up by the shirt and shoved   
him against the wall. "DAMN YOU ANDREW! NOTHING HAPPENED!" He turned to everyone else in the room. They   
had just started to back up against the wall. He then bellowed, "And if ANY of you, so much as imply that Serena   
and I did ANYTHING tonight, I will personally find you and rip you to pieces," he stopped and considered then said   
quite calmly, "or I will give your name to Serena." The looks on their faces almost made Darien laugh. But he   
contained himself. Then he went to bed.  
_______  
Well that's the end. Hope you liked it. Maybe I'll but another chapter out or something. I don't know. Review, and I'll get back to you. Thanks for readin.  
  
~Eternity 


	2. Afterwards...

Title: UNTITLED  
Chapter Two: Afterwards..  
By: Eternity  
Rating: PG-13, nothing really bad, but sex is mentioned. No not explicitly, blech!  
I decided to keep my un-interesting title. But the chapter title tells what this is about. The aftermath oooohhhh. Yeah okay, I'll shut up. But please R&R! Well anyways, on with the show!  
  
  
The weekend passed and soon it was Monday and time for school once again.  
  
It was suppose to be a nice and normal Monday. But it turned into so much more. Darien and Serena had spent   
the weekend together, getting to know each other better and such. Serena had really opened up to Darien, and he   
was starting to open up to her. Whenever they were alone they spoke in French. It was easier, being that it was   
their native language. It also allowed them to have freedom, since no one understood them.  
  
The morning passed by with no problem. Then lunch came. Everyone seemed to be talking about something, but   
leaving Serena and Darien out of it. Serena caught a couple girls look at her and Darien and then walk away   
whispering. Serena was getting furious at everything going on and told Darien so.  
"Quel est le problème avec eux?" (What is the matter with them?) she asked Darien perplexed.  
Darien had a slight idea as to what was going on, but did not want to tell Serena about it, "Ils sont être juste des   
adolescents. Ne les laissez pas vous tracasser." (They are just being teenagers. Don't let them bother you.) he told   
her.  
"Il semble comme si ils parlent de MOI!" (It seems as if they are talking about ME!)  
"Mon cher Serena, ne les laissent pas vous arriver." (My dear Serena, don't let them get to you.)  
"TRÈS BIEN! Mais s' il EST au sujet de moi, ils vont payer." (FINE! But if it IS about me, they are going to pay.)  
Darien sighed and continued to eat his lunch. After seeing many more looks from his fellow classmates, he decided   
to get Serena and himself out of the cafeteria.   
"Venez le long mon cher, allons dehors." (Come along my dear, let's go outside.)  
"Pourquoi?" (Why?) Serena questioned.  
"Obtenir juste de l'air frais." (Just to get some fresh air.)  
Serena agreed and they got up to go outside. When they reached the door a boy suddenly yelled out, "GO DARIEN!"   
as well as many boys yelling some routing cheers. Darien flushed at what they thought, but Serena got angry. She   
didn't really know what they meant, but was not happy at his reaction, the other students took her red angered face   
as meaning a blush as well and the girls started giggling while the boys were cheering. Suddenly shouts could be   
heard outside, but no shouts they could understand.  
(A.N. Yes it's me, sorry for intruding. I'll have the translation AFTER the entire argument instead of after every   
sentence. Anyways, onto the argument!)  
"Ce qui? De que parlent-elles!?" They heard Serena scream.  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet." Darien answer nonchalantly. Serena had already lost her composure.  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet? Les garçons encouragent, les filles rican. Que n'y a-t-il pas pour s'inquiéter   
pour? Je ne sais pas si vous connaissiez Darien, mais personne ne parle de moi et part avec lui." Serena stopped a   
bit and then asked, "Qu'avez-vous dit aux gens?"  
"Je n'ai pas dit n'importe qui quelque chose!"  
"POURQUOI est-ce que je ne vous crois pas?"  
"Puits vous devriez. Je ne leur ai pas dit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas mon défaut qui puisque je suis entré à 4 le   
matin ils a pensé que nous avions eu le sexe." He said rather hurried, not quite realizing everything he had just told   
her until he saw the look on her face.  
"Sexe? Ils pensent que nous avons eu le sexe?" she stumbled through the words.  
Darien's look was grave as he nodded.  
  
Serena felt her life fall apart as she learned the truth. She fell against a tree as she though. They thought she was   
nothing more than a slut. A slut that could be the crap out of them, yes, but still a slut. Darien tried to help her, but   
she pushed away. "PAS PLUS! J'irai de nouveau à la voie que j'étais. Je ne puis pas avoir eu le bonheur, mais au   
moins j'ai eu le respect. Au revoir Darien." Darien did nothing but watch her as she went back into the cafeteria to   
pretty much beat up the entire school.  
  
(A.N. Oh so you are wondering what they said! Hehe, very well here you go. A full translation of the argument.***  
  
"What? What are they talking about!?" They heard Serena scream.  
"Don't worry about it." Darien answered nonchalantly. Serena had already lost her composure.   
"Don't worry about it!? The boys are cheering, the girls are giggling. What isn't there to worry about? I do not know   
if you know Darien, but nobody speaks about me and gets away with it?" Serena stopped for a bit and then asked,   
"What did you tell people?"  
"I didn't say anything."  
"WHY do I not believe you?"  
"Well you should. I did not say anything to them. It is not my fault that since I came back at 4 the morning they   
thought that we had had sex?" He said rather hurried, not quite realizing everything He had just told her until He   
saw the look one her face.   
"They think that we had the sex?" she stumbled through the words. Darien's look was serious as he nodded. Serena   
felt her life fall apart have she learned the truth. She fell against has tree to support herself. They thought she was   
nothing more than a slut. A slut that could beat the crap out of them, yes, yet still a slut.  
Darien tried to help her, but she pushed him away. "NO MORE! I will go back to the way that I was. I may not have   
been happy, but at least I had respect. Goodbye Darien.?" Darien did nothing but watch her as she went back into   
the cafeteria to pretty much, beat up the entire school.   
  
_________  
Yes I know this is short. But I'm trying to think of what would be next. My imagination works for only so much time   
you know. Well R&R!  
~Eternity  



End file.
